Compressors and systems incorporating compressors have been developed and are often utilized in a myriad of industrial processes (e.g., petroleum refineries, offshore oil production platforms, and subsea process control systems). Conventional compressors may be configured to compress a process fluid by applying kinetic energy to the process fluid to transport the process fluid from a low pressure environment to a high pressure environment. The compressed process fluid discharged from the compressors may be utilized to efficiently perform work or operate one or more downstream processes. Improvements in the efficiency of conventional compressors has increased the application of the compressors at various oil production sites. Many of the oil production sites (e.g., offshore), however, may be constrained or limited in space. Accordingly, there is an increased interest and demand for smaller and lighter compressors, or compact compressors. In addition to the foregoing, it is often desirable that the compact compressors be capable of achieving higher compression ratios (e.g., 10:1 or greater) for increased production while maintaining a compact footprint.
As the compression ratios of the compact compressors increase, the heat generated through compression may also correspondingly increase. Improper management of the increased heat of compression may adversely affect the reliability and/or performance of the compact compressors. For example, one or more components (e.g., seals) of the compact compressors may be at least partially fabricated from a material (e.g., an elastomer) that may not be capable of operating at relatively high temperatures (e.g., greater than about 380° F./193° C.) for extended periods of time. Accordingly, the increased heat generated via compression may often limit or reduce the operational lifetimes of the components. In another example, the components (e.g., impellers) of the compact compressors may operate more efficiently when the temperatures thereof are maintained at or about respective optimum or design temperatures.
In view of the foregoing, skilled artisans have attempted to manage the heat of compression by utilizing a heat transfer medium or a cooling fluid. For example, the cooling fluid may often be circulated through one or more portions of conventional compact compressors to cool the components of the compact compressors. However, the circulation of the cooling fluid may not sufficiently manage the heat generated in compact compressors having relatively higher compression ratios (e.g., 10:1 or greater).
What is needed, then, is a heat shield for managing heat generated in a compact compressor having a relatively high compression ratio.